Fanciful Fort
- | characters = Nigel | released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible | previous = Candy Kaiju | previous2 = Candy-Kaiju.png | next = Rambunctious Riffs | next2 = Rambunctious-Riffs.png }} Due to the great number of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Tiffi wears Nigel's wig while he is wearing a crown and sitting on a chair, smiling. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Fanciful Fort is a nearly impossible episode, as it has five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , and , four very hard levels: , , , and , and four insanely hard levels: , , , and . Consequently, it is a lot harder than the previous episode, Candy Kaiju and its counterpart, Licorice Tower. It is also the hardest episode in dreamworld! Gallery Story= Tiffi in Fanciful Fort.png|Episode story Fanciful Fort-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 381 Dreamworld.png|Level 381 - |link=Level 381/Dreamworld Level 382 Dreamworld.png|Level 382 - |link=Level 382/Dreamworld Level 383 Dreamworld.png|Level 383 - |link=Level 383/Dreamworld Level 384 Dreamworld.png|Level 384 - |link=Level 384/Dreamworld Level 385 Dreamworld.png|Level 385 - |link=Level 385/Dreamworld Level 386 Dreamworld.png|Level 386 - |link=Level 386/Dreamworld Level 387 Dreamworld.png|Level 387 - |link=Level 387/Dreamworld Level 388 Dreamworld.png|Level 388 - |link=Level 388/Dreamworld Level 389 Dreamworld before.png|Level 389 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 389/Dreamworld Level 389 Dreamworld after.png|Level 389 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 389/Dreamworld Level 390 Dreamworld.png|Level 390 - |link=Level 390/Dreamworld Level 391 Dreamworld.png|Level 391 - |link=Level 391/Dreamworld Level 392 Dreamworld.png|Level 392 - |link=Level 392/Dreamworld Level 393 Dreamworld.png|Level 393 - |link=Level 393/Dreamworld Level 394 Dreamworld.png|Level 394 - |link=Level 394/Dreamworld Level 395 Dreamworld.png|Level 395 - |link=Level 395/Dreamworld Trivia *The starting path on the web version is different then its counterpart in Reality. *This episode contains a very long Hell's cluster which consists of levels 383 to 396. Additionally, this entire episode used to be a Hell's Cluster. *This used to officially the hardest episode in the game with a mean of 6.27 (even harder than Bonbon Baths, which has a mean of 6.00), but was then beaten with Scrumptious Studio with a mean of 6.4. However, it is officially the hardest in Dreamworld. **All 15 levels (including the misplaced Level 381) were once rated at least somewhat hard, with the majority being insanely hard. The entire episode is a long Hell's Cluster. **This originally had a mean difficulty of 6.93, making it the hardest episode ever. **This episode had 8 levels once assigned insanely hard, the most of all episodes and more than half of all the levels in this episode. They were 382, 383, 384, 385, 389, 391, 394, and 395. *It is only the first episode in the game which all of its levels were once rated somewhat hard or above. However, level 381 was redesigned to resemble the original version and level 382 as well as level 383 got badly nerfed. As a result, its difficulty is now somewhat easier. *This episode contains the 100th ingredient drop level, which is level 383. **Level 383 also starts a rare triplet of hexagon levels. *All levels with the exception of levels 381, 382, 383, 390, and 392 have unstable moon scales (the thresholds are either 3-5-7 or 3-6-8). Category:World Five (Dreamworld) Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Insanely hard episodes